


Just a Curiosity

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Sex, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: My contribution to the Raph & Don fan bookhttps://drive.google.com/file/d/0B41P1lZBfRmjSFBZSERaNkpNcDQ/view





	

It was down time in the lair and everyone was off doing their own thing; Raphael was spending his free time reading. It wasn’t something he did often but on the rare occasion that he found a book he enjoyed he usually found it hard to put down.

He was lounging on his bed reading when a knock at his door pulled Raph from the story he’d been engaged in. He quickly glanced at the clock, it wouldn’t be the first time he had been so immersed in a book that he lost track of time but, as far as he knew, he wasn’t late for anything.

“Yeah?” he called out, closing the book on his finger to keep his place.

The door opened and Donny poked his head in. “Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all,” Raph said, shaking his head as he placed a piece of paper in his book and set it aside. “What’cha need?”

“I wanted to make a proposition,” Donny stated, closing the door behind him.

“Alright.” Raph sat up, shifting his position so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing Donny. “Propose away.”

There was a momentary flush on Donny’s cheeks so light and brief that Raph questioned whether he had actually seen it or not. “I had been thinking,” Donny began and Raph could tell that he was choosing his words wisely. “There are certain activities that… would be difficult for us to experience, given our situation in life.”

“There’s a whole list of them,” Raph agreed, nodding his head. “What’s your point?”

Donny sighed. “To be frank, I would like to experience sex.”

Raph sat in stunned silence for a moment while he processed what his brother had said. “S…Sex?” he stammered out and Donny nodded. His mind raced with questions, most of them ended in assumptions that he was too embarrassed to ask. He settled on one that was ambiguous. “Why exactly, do you need me?”

“I need a partner,” Donny stated as if they were talking about mending an engine. How could he be so casual about this?

“So… then… you need me to…?” Raph let the question hang, again not wanting to assume anything. Maybe Don was eluding to Raph helping him find a partner.

“… have sex with me,” Don finished, setting any question to rest. “I need a partner to satisfy my curiosities about sex.”

“But we’re brothers,” Raph pointed out.

“I know,” Donny replied. “But the taboo of sex between siblings is due to the fact that the resulting children suffer genetic disorders. We don’t have to worry about children.”

“Okay,” Raph said slowly. “But why me?”

“I put a lot of thought into it,” Donny admitted.

“Oh, you did?” Raph interrupted. “Thought about this a lot, have you?”

“Yes,” Donny answered with a nod, unfazed by Raph’s tone. “When I first decided that I wanted to have this experience I weighed my options and decided that you would be the one who would most likely be up for it, while also being discreet. I also knew that whether you accepted or declined my offer, you would be able to move on as if nothing had happened. At least, that’s what I hope.”

“This is all about satisfying a curiosity?” Raph asked, wanting to confirm, keeping his eyes on his brother’s expression.

“Correct,” Donny said.

Raph studied his brother’s schooled expression. When they wanted to, they were all capable of putting on a mask of total indifference. “Nothing more?”

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Donny said. “Think it over. If you want to, you know where to find me. If not, then… do nothing and act like this conversation never happened.”

“Yeah.” Raph looked down at the floor as the thought it over. “I’ve never really thought about this before so I’m gonna need some time. I’ll let you know.”

“Okay,” Donny said as he opened the door. “Take as long as you need. I’ll see you at dinner.”

That evening there was nothing abnormal in the way they treated each other. The banter went on as usual and, after dinner, they did their nightly chores before heading out on patrol. Raphael kept his mind in the moment, not once thinking about his earlier conversation with Don.

When he was alone in his room, that was a different story.

Raphael lay in bed, going over the pros and cons of sex with his brother. Did he want to? Could he do it and then continue with his life as if nothing had happened, keeping the unspoken secret between them? Did he want to pass up the opportunity?

It took a week of contemplating before Raph finally decided to just go for it. Donny was right, this wasn’t something they were going to experience any other way and if Raph was going to do it with anyone, he preferred Donny.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Raph made his way to Donny’s lab. It was well into the night and everyone else had already turned in but Raph was willing to bet that the resident genius was still awake.

When he looked inside the lab he saw Donny at his desk staring blankly at his computer. “You need to take a break,” Raph said, trying to sound casual despite being a ball of nervous energy.

Donny blinked his eyes a few times and let out a soft chuckle. “Lost in thought.” Letting out a deep breath, Donny looked at Raph. “Is there something you need?”

“I’ve thought about it,” Raph said, shutting and locking the door behind him. “I’m… game. Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Donny’s voice went up a bit in pitch as he got to his feet and he cleared his throat to cover it up.

“Yeah,” Raph said with a nod as he made his way to the middle of the room. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“You seem a bit nervous,” Donny said, tentatively reaching out to touch Raph’s arm. 

“A little,” Raph admitted. His heart hammered as if he had just finished a grueling workout and Donny’s simple touch had his stomach twisting in knots. “How are we gonna do this?”

“I’ve got it all figured out,” Donny soothed as his hand travelled up Raph’s arm and across his shoulder to come to rest behind his neck. As he guided Raph down closer to him, Donny said, “Just follow my lead.”

Raph shut his eyes and closed the gap between them, his nose bumping into Don’s. “Sorry,” Raph mumbled.

Don let out a breathy chuckle. “It’s okay.”

They once again came together but this time their lips met in a soft kiss. It wasn’t long before Don prompted Raph to deepen it, opening his mouth so their tongues could meet.

He tasted like mint.

The kissing helped to quell Raph’s nerves and ignite his desire. His fingers explored the groves in Donny’s carapace and along the bridges then further down to his hip, stopping to squeeze the muscular thigh. This was turning out to be easier to do than he had originally thought it would be. There was nothing about the moment that made him want to turn away.

Making sure not to break the kiss, Donny led the way over to the bed he had in the back of his lab. Once they reached it, Donny lowered himself to sit on the foot of the bed, leaving Raph to stand between his parted legs. 

Raph’s hands stayed on Donny’s thighs. It had never occurred to him before how much he liked Donny’s legs. He liked the way they felt and it excited him to be able to touch them in such a way. Even when Donny broke the kiss to lean back a little, Raph kept his hands on Don’s thighs.

“Let me see it,” Don husked, resting his head on Raph’s shoulder as his hand slid down Raph’s plastron.

Don didn’t have to explain what ‘it’” was. Raph knew. Shifting his stance, Raph brought his tail forward and let his penis slide out. As soon as it emerged, Don’s hand dropped down to slide along its length, eliciting a churr and a full body shiver from Raph. It felt incredible to have someone else touching him. 

“Wow,” Don whispered.

“Now what?” Raph wanted to know, his voice a raspy whisper.

“I need to prep myself for you,” Donny replied, pulling himself away from Raph as he scooted back on the bed. “Give me a minute. I’ll have to stretch my cloaca and rectum so you can fit.”

Don got off the bed and headed over to one of his storage cabinets. From there he removed a box and brought it back to the bed.

“What’s in there?” Raph asked.

Donny’s face darkened as he answered, “Sex toys.”

“You have sex toys?” Raph asked, shifting his position to get a better look inside the box.

Donny nodded while he selected what he wanted. “Sometimes, I have trouble shutting my mind off to sleep. I wanted a natural solution to avoid becoming dependent on sleeping aids. I found that, when needed, the chemicals released by the brain during climax assisted in calming my mind enough to fall asleep.”

“Use whatever excuse you want,” Raph chuckled. “Where’d you get them?”

“I made them,” Donny replied. Having what he needed, Don got back up on the bed. “This will take a few minutes. If I knew you were…. Uh… I… uh… would have had this done already.”

“I don’t mind watching,” Raph said, running his bottom lip through his teeth. “My favorite kind of porn is the kind where people get themselves off.”

“Okay,” Donny whispered as he leaned back and coaxed his penis out.

Raph sat at the foot of the bed as close to Don’s parted legs as possible. From there he had the perfect view to watch and he was able return his hands to Donny’s thighs.

Don slowly worked a well lubricated, long, tapered dildo deeper into his cloaca while the other hand stroked his penis, drawing deep churrs from him. Caught up in the moment Raph kissed Don’s inner thigh, causing Don’s breath to hitch.

The scent of Don’s arousal was intoxicating. Raph found himself drawn to it and he leaned in closer to the flower like tip. Without thought, Raph’s tongue flicked out to taste the pearlescent fluids. Don churred, tensing beneath him.

Raph moved Don’s hand away and took over stimulating his cock as he continued to lap up the juices. Dropping the dildo to the floor, Don grabbed hold of Raph’s arm and started to pull. “Take me now. Please!”

Moving up Don’s body, Raph captured his lips while settling between his legs. Instinct took over as he pushed past the lubricated entrance to find the tight ring of muscle hidden within. It only took a few solid thrusts to break through that ring into the encompassing heat within.

They continued to kiss with Raph bracing himself up on one arm, his other hand stroking Don’s cock while he pressed in deeper with each thrust of his hips. The soft warmth of Don’s body felt amazing against Raph’s heated flesh.

Don broke the kiss to gasp for air, each of his shaky breaths broken by a deep churr. Dragging his fingers across Raph’s carapace, Donny cried out as he reached his climax.

The clenching of Don’s muscles was more than Raph could bear and, burying his face in the nape of Donny’s neck, he released into the depths of his brother.

There wasn’t room enough for Raph to roll off to lay next to Don and he didn’t trust his legs yet to stand so he did his best to support his weight while collapsing on top of Don.

They lay in silence, working to get their breathing under control. After a while, Raph regained some of his strength and shifted so that he could look down at Don. “That satisfy your curiosity?” It was then that he noticed the tears in Don’s eyes. “Did I hurt you?”

Smiling up at Raph, Don shook his head. “Ignore those. Probably a side effect from the hormones. I’m fine.”

“Is it gonna be hard going back to your toys after this?” Raph teasingly asked.

“Do I have a choice?” Don replied, his eyes almost pleading as his hand came up to hold Raph’s bicep. It had been a while since Raph had seen his brother so open, his eyes seeming to sparkle.

“One time we’d be able to keep it a secret,” Raph pointed out. “If we kept this up… it wouldn’t be long before we were found out.”

There was a moment of heartbreak in Donny’s eyes but it was gone as soon as it was there and that schooled mask of indifference took its place. “I understand.” He nodded his head. “This did satisfy my curiosity. Thank you.”

Raph thumbed the tears from the corner of Don’s eye. “Why did you ask me to do this?” Before Don could answer, Raph interrupted. “The real reason this time.”

The mask, once again, began to crumble. “I wanted to know what it was like to be with you,” Donny replied with a shaky voice, the grip on Raph’s arm only tightening.

“Then, why the lies?” Raph could almost guess the answer, he could almost see the fear in Don’s eyes.

“I needed the out,” Donny explained as he struggled with his emotions. “Just in case you said no or reacted negatively, I needed to be able to shrug it off as nothing more than a curiosity.” His voice was pinched with emotion as he desperately held on to Raph. “I couldn’t risk losing what I had with you. I love you. Please don’t hate me for it.”

Donny’s words hit Raph hard. He felt Don tremble beneath him as he began to cry. Pressing his forehead against Don’s, Raph did his best to sooth him. 

“That ain’t gonna happen.”


End file.
